The Wild Pirates
by Death's General
Summary: A feral boy named Yasei leaves his forest home and joins the civilized world which has a whole set of rules other than survive that is filled with creatures more deadly than any animal he's faced before. He learns stories and remembers forgotten people that inspires him to start a pirate crew and become the next pirate king.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wild Pirates**_

 _ **I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's.**_

* * *

 **The Feral Boy Yasei**

"Are you in position?" A tall eight foot shark type fishman with dark orange skin, black eyes, a long jagged nose, a large mouth with razor sharp teeth, slick back blackish grey hair and wearing a white open button shirt, dark blue pants and black boots asked as he spoke into a wrist mounted den den mushi.

"Yeah, I already spotted the targets a few meters ahead" A female voice came from the den den mushi "They're drunk so this should make things easier"

"Got it, heading in now" The tall fishman said as he continued to walk through the thick forest.

"Hey do you think we'll run into the creature everyone was talking about?" The female voice asked as the fishman continued to trek through the lush forest.

"No, I thought that you don't believe in myths?" The fishman asked back as the sounds of drunken laughter just reached his ears.

"I don't but having a creature be the reason why this Island was abandoned got me thinking" The female voice said with concern before letting out a sigh "Look lets wipe them out and go"

"Fine, I'll set them up for you" The fishman replied as he picked up a decent size rock and tossed it at a drunken man with enough force to lodge itself into his skull which killed him instantly and drawing everyone's attention.

"Wha! What the fuck!" A thin man shouted as he stared at the towering fishman with a look of fear on his face as he and everyone else seemed to instantly sober up "Why is Gin the hunter here!"

"You guys have a hefty bounty on your heads" Gin said as he went to his waist and drew a extremely long katana that has a ocean blue handle and dark purple blade "Which is the only reason I need to hunt"

After saying that he dashed forward and chopped the closest man's right arm off making him scream in pain before thrusting his blade straight through his neck to silence him.

"Fucking die!" A overweight man yelled as he drew a machete and took three steps before his head suddenly snapped back as he gained a fresh hole straight between the eyes.

"A sniper!" A scarred woman shouted as everyone watched the overweight man hit the ground with a thud before she got shot in her throat. Sending her to the ground while letting out a gurgled cry.

"Head shot Sarah is also here!" A muscular man spoke as he watched his friends fly away from Gin as they lost either a limb or their heads before the right side of his vision suddenly went dark, followed up with a immense wave a pain and finally nothing at all as he collapsed to the ground.

Gin sliced off a muscular woman's right leg before grabbing her by the face and ramming it into a thin woman's skull with a lot of force making blood pour down their faces. Gin released the muscular woman letting her fall on top of the thin woman as they slowly bled to death.

He turned around and saw a lanky man fall to the ground with bullet holes riddling his torso. Gin muttered a thanks into his den den mushi before continuing with his job

"What the fuck is going on!?" A huge behemoth of a man with a punk rock appearance and clothing style demanded as he walked out of a extremely large hut and stared at the bloody massacre in front of him.

"Just a simply hunt" Gin said as he kicked six people three woman and three guys off his sword before flicking the blood off his blade and stared up at the tall man who stands at twenty foot "Now to see if you really are strong as the marines say you are"

"Hajime run!" A short man cried before falling to the ground due to having his brain blown out. Hajime's face is bright red with rage while veins appear all over his face.

"I'm going to turn you and your damn sniper into fucking paste!" Hajime yelled as he took out a massive spiky hammer.

A loud animal roar suddenly rang out making Gin and Hajime stop and listen as lots of birds and small animals ran pass them. They heard loud thuds and the rustling of trees before Hajime's hut exploded due to a creature half the size of Hajime crashed through it.

"What!?" Both Gin and Hajime shouted as they stared at a massive black bear that growled as it got up and shook its head while a figure leapt off the bear and landed in the middle of the two of them.

The figure is a thin dirty boy around fourteen years old with dark brown skin littered with different scars, violet eyes, white dreadlocks that reach his lower back, short curved horns on either side of his head and has a tattoo on the left side of his arms and chest that consist of a black reptilian scales.

He is only wearing, a grey torn shorts, tattered yellow strawhat with a red band that is tied around his neck and a tattered red and bronze colored sash around his right arm with a four black claws within a white circle.

The wild boy roared at the bear who roared back which made the boy roll back and flash a large smile.

The bear turned its gaze on Hajime and Gin and let out an even louder roar that shook the trees. The young boy glanced at the two men before snarling at them forcing the bear to push him in the trees with a single paw swipe.

"You damn beast just destroyed my house!" Hajime yelled making the bear snarled at him while raising his hammer above his head "That's a death sentence"

The bear roared and lunged at Hajime before biting down with enough force to draw blood forcing Hajime to punch it in the snout over and over again.

The bear clawed at Hajime's chest making the giant stumble back as he was pressed up against a tree.

"Get off you damn beast!" Hajime shouted as he gave it another punch that made the bear release its grip before being flung to the side due to a kick.

The young boy dashed out of the thick trees and skidded next to the bear before snarling at Hajime as he bared his teeth while tightly clutching a spear that is made of grey wood and a sharp animal fang as the blade.

"So you want to die as well, fine" Hajime said with a smirk as he quickly swung his hammer down.

"Hajime!" Gin yelled as he dashed towards the boy who is growling at the large hammer and tackled him out the way while the ground shook violently and nearby trees bent backwards due to how much force was put into that swing.

The wild boy wrestled and clawed his way out of Gin's grasp before sprinting towards Hajime and leaping onto his right arm.

"Get off!" Hajime growled as he tried to crush the wild boy with his free hand but failed as he leapt over it and dove towards his face with a snarl before sinking his spear into the right eye. The wild boy continued to twist his weapon around before jumping away to avoid a giant hand.

"Fucking brat I'll kill you!" Hajime shouted as his managed to pull the spear out of his eye making him shut that eye while blood slowly trickled down his face.

Hajime watch the boy roll the moment he hit the ground before snarling at him. Hajime sneered and tossed the spear at the boy which tore through the air like a bullet.

The boy watched the spear as he did a standing butterfly twist and caught the it with his teeth which turned him into a mini twister before landing on his hands and feet while shaking his head.

"D-Did you just see that?" Sarah's stunned voice came from the den den mushi as she stared at the young boy through her scope while.

The wild boy dug the spear into the ground and clenched his fists tightly before muscles suddenly appeared on his thin body that started to ripple and bulge.

 _H-How is that possible!?_ Gin thought as he stared at the young boy's abnormal tight and well formed back muscles which came together to form a face which overall had a fierce and savage look that sent a shiver down Gin's spine and make Sarah's hands shake.

Hajime stared at the young boy in utter fear as he watched his face gain a animalistic and vicious appearance while twitching veins appeared on his body as he suddenly gained a six pack, broad pecs, muscular thighs, biceps and calves.

 _What the fuck is going on!_ Hajime thought as he stared at the muscular boy that glared at him with glowing purple eyes before grabbing his spear and disappearing from everyone's view _Where did he go!?_

Gin's eyes widen as Hajime's right arm suddenly exploded blood as his arm was covered in long muscle showing gashes. Hajime groaned in pain as his bloody arm twitched every now and then.

"I-I am not going let some brat get the better of me!" Hajime roared full of anger as he ran forward and picked up his hammer before swinging it behind him as he heard a loud crack while Gin and Sarah saw a thick tree branch snap off.

Hajime's hammer wiped out a lot of trees while a huge gust of wind send boulders flying along with any unfortunate creatures that was swept away which over all rattled and shook a large section of the forest.

Hajime let out tired pants as blur whizz past him making his left eye explode with blood while also plunging his world into darkness.

"YOU FUCKING BRAT I'M GONNA DESTROY THIS ENTIRE ISLAND!" Hajime shouted as he tightly held his hammer with two hands and raised it above his head prompting Sarah to train her sights on his forehead.

Hajime started to swing his weapon down while Sarah began to squeeze her trigger before she could a blur blitz across her sights which was quickly replaced with a terrifying sight.

Gin stared at Hajime who now has a large gash across his throat as his blood sprays out making him paler by the second.

He dropped his hammer making the ground around it crack while the big man himself fell to his knees and hit the ground face first.

 _Where did the boy go?_ Gin thought as he glanced around and listened for the boy before hearing a thud making him turn around to see a blood drenched and thin again wild boy glaring at him while letting out tired pants and standing in front of the injured bear.

The wild boy nuzzled and pressed himself up against the bear making let out low roars before pointing his spear at Gin.

"Easy I don't want to hurt you" Gin said with a calm tone as he threw his blade aside and raised his hands up.

The young boy kept his eyes on Gin while occasionally glancing back at the bear who brought its left front arm up to reveal a large piece of wood stuck in its arm.

"Your friend is hurt let me help" Gin said as he lowered his arms and went into a sack he has attached to his waist before pulling out a medium healing kit "I can save your friend, do you understand"

The wild boy tightened his grip before hearing a weak growl from the bear making him stepping out of the way. Gin walked over to the bear and went to work by quickly pulling the wood out.

"And there" Gin said as he stepped away from the bandaged up bear who nuzzled the young boy making him smile at Gin before Sarah suddenly came flying from her position.

She tumbled across the ground and slammed into a tree while her sniper rifle clattered along the ground and hit her feet.

"Sarah!" Gin shouted with concern on his face as he ran over to her as she let out a painful grunt.

"Be careful..." Sarah moaned in pain as she pointed in front of her before passing out as a loud roar came from the trees as a huge silver gorilla landed with a boom and roared at Sarah.

Gin gained a look of anger as he stared at the charging gorilla. He picked up his sword and was surprised when he saw the wild boy in front of him and Sarah.

The gorilla skidded to a stop and towered over the young boy as they locked eyes. The gorilla pounded the ground and his chest before roaring in the boy's face which sent his hair flying back.

The young boy pounded the ground and his own chest before roaring even louder as he pointed his spear at the bear, Hajime's corpse and finally Gin and Sarah. The gorilla glanced around him before letting out a gruff roar as he walked over towards Sarah.

Gin stood in its path making the gorilla growl and glance at the young boy who walked over to Gin and pointed at Hajime and the bear's bandages before nodding his head.

"You want to take care of her since I healed your friend?" Gin asked at the wild boy nodded his head. Gin glanced at the gorilla before sighing and stepping to the side allowing it to carefully placed her over its shoulders and walked away.

"Yasei" The wild boy suddenly said in a young yet rough voice as he patted his chest which confused Gin.

"Yasei?" Gin muttered at the wild boy nodded his head and patted his chest again.

"Oh I see" Gin said as he understood that the boy was introducing himself while the kid nodded his head.

"Oh I see, Yasei" Yasei said as he patted Gin's leg before patting his own chest.

"No, my name is Gin" Gin said as the young boy nodded his head and patted Gin's leg again.

"No, my name is Gin, Yasei" Yasei repeated the patting process making Gin growl in annoyance.

"Gin" Gin simply said as he patted his own leg before tapping Yasei on his chest "Yasei"

Yasei nodded his head and smiled as he finally understood the tall man's name before walking over to the bear and helped it stand up and followed the gorilla.

Gin quickly sliced off the hammer tattoos Hajime and his group have before placing them in a ice bucket and followed Yasei.

* * *

"Hey how you doing?" Gin asked as he stared down at Sarah with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine Gin" Sarah said as she sat up and glanced around the wooden room with fur as the bed sheet. "Why do I smell like flowers?"

"That's because that wild boy named Yasei took care of you because I healed his bear friend" Gin said as he shook his head "He came by with different flowers that I turned into tea for you to drink"

"Well I feel much better than I did earlier, where is he anyway?" Sarah said as she got out of the bed and saw that she is wearing still her outfit the consist of a dark purple crop top, light brown pants while her black boots is in front of her bed and cloak is folded on a chair.

"I don't know he left during the morning and now its midnight" Gin said as he glanced around the room that is light by glowing plants "And before you ask we're in a wooden mansion, from what I could gather due to the skeletons and destruction this place used to belong to some kind of tribe"

"A tribe?, You think he's apart of them" Sarah asked as she followed Gin out of the room to see torn paintings on the walls along with dust.

"He must be since he wiped away tears once we entered the village" Gin said with a sigh they stood outside of the mansion and showed Sarah the courtyard that has smudges of soot everywhere along with craters, dried blood, broken weapons and skeletons.

"Which means the kid is the only survivor of his tribe and went feral due to how many years of living alone"

"And we can rule out Hajime and his group destroying the tribe since our client told us they recently went there due to the rumors" Sarah spoke with a thoughtful look on her face before a large vulture suddenly crashed in front of them and bled out as Yasei yanked his spear out of its back.

He turned to face Gin but quickly turned his gaze to Sarah as his eyes widened in shock.

"Sarah!" Yasei shouted as he leapt at her and nuzzled his face against her toned stomach.

"How does he know my name?" Sarah asked as the wild boy continued to nuzzle her which stained her clothes in animal blood.

"I told him our names which took a while, He also seems to like you a lot" Gin said with a small smile as he glanced at Yasei "It tell you now he's a fearless kid, You should of seen him stand up to that gorilla it backed off after he roared at it"

"He did?, thank you" Sarah said with a warm smile as she kissed Yasei on his forehead making him flash her a wide smile showing off his sharp teeth.

"Well I'll get started on cooking up this sorry bastard, you should get more rest" Gin said as he walked over to the bird leaving Sarah to walk back to the bedroom and fall back to sleep while keeping her hand on Yasei's head as he fell asleep on her lap.

* * *

"Here you go kid" Gin said while handed a large piece of well roasted and steaming bird meat to Yasei who licked his lips before attacking the food with large bites.

"Well I'll be dammed this actually taste good" Gin said as he swallowed his own piece of meat with a smile.

"I'm just surprised that Yasei is this so called monster everyone was worrying about" Sarah said as she ate her own food while glancing down at Yasei who is struggling to tear a large piece off "Especially since he's such a cutie once you get pass the dirt"

"I know but after seeing how he dealt with Hajime I can see why" Gin said as he took the meat away from Yasei and tore it apart helping him eat better "He's going to be joining us"

"He is?" Sarah asked with a look of confusion as Gin nodded his head.

"Yeah I found a partly destroyed book talking about a massive volcano underneath the Island, I took a look and from my guess its going to blow give or take a couple days or months" Gin said with a serious look on his face.

Sarah didn't say anything as she watched Yasei throw a piece of meat into the air and catch it with his mouth.

"There is also the fact that he seems attached to you " Gin said as he formed a smile "So you better start teaching him how to act more human"

"He's going to be a proper gentleman when I'm done with him" Sarah said with a large smile while Yasei ripped out the vulture's left eye and ate it happily while juices ran down his face prompting Sarah to wipe his face clean.

* * *

 **Couple days later**

The bear let out a low growl as it nuzzled up to Yasei who tightly hugged it while growling back. The gorilla walked over and locked eyes with the Yasei who quickly wiped his tears away for a more serious look.

The air was tense around the two off them before the tears started to flow from Yasei's face as he lunged at the gorilla and wrapped his arms around its huge left arm. The gorilla had a stunned look on its face before placing his right arm around the Yasei's back holding him tightly.

He released his grip allowing baby monkeys and other smaller animals to play with Yasei before they tackled him to the ground and licked his face.

But what shocked Gin and Sarah was a massive lion that parted and flatten trees as it made its way over to them. The other animals got out of the way as he brought its head down and licked Yasei covering his entire front half in saliva.

He wiped his face before hugging the lion's chin deeply making the gigantic beast let out a low growl before stand tall and roared making a eagle caw and fly over.

It dropped a couple of sacks in front of Yasei before rubbing its face against his body and flying away. He opened the sacks and saw exotic fruit, meat from dangerous animals and crude hardened mud drawing that made him wipe tears away.

Yasei bowed to all the animals and let out a loud roar which in turn made the animals roar back while some clapped their hands, shook their bodies and showed off their bright tails.

The gorilla and lion simply nodded their heads as Yasei turned to face Sarah and leapt into her arms as she hugged him while Gin picked up the sacks and placed them into his boat.

He gave the animals a respected nod before starting up the boat's engine and sped away from the Island.

* * *

 **The wild boy leaves his home and enters the civilized world. In the next chapter he grows up and gains a dream.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Wild Pirates**_

 _ **I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's.**_

* * *

 **Gaining A Dream**

"My name is Yasei what's yours?" Sarah asked slowly as she sat in front of the much more cleaner and less thin fifteen year old Yasei as he now wears a pair of black knee length shorts, a white shirt with a lion on it and sandals along with his strawhat and tribe sash.

"My name is Yasei what's yours?" He grumbled out while staring at Sarah who smiled brightly as she understood him more.

"Getting better, again my name is Yasei what's yours?" Sarah asked more clearly as Yasei blinked a couple times before glancing off to the side.

He saw a bird on a nearby tree branch so he picked up a blunt knife and leaped out of the window making Sarah let out a tired sigh as she heard the gasps of shocks coming from window.

Yasei started to chase the now frightened bird as he swung, jumped and dived off things to keep up with quick moving animal.

"No luck huh?" Gin asked as he handed her a bottle of rum and sat down in Yasei's seat.

"He's slowly getting there" Sarah replied with another sigh as she took a swig before smirking at the fishman "Remember when we tried putting some actual clothes on him?"

"All I remember is getting attacked and being surrounded by the shredded clothes I brought" Gin muttered as he took his own swig as he remembered Yasei clawing at his face the moment Gin tried to put a tie on him.

"Well I nearly drowned giving him a bath so now look at him, he's stylish, smelling good and apologized to the both of us" Sarah laughed "So what did the client say?"

"She wants Hitori alive, the rest can die and to do it at midnight to avoid endangering innocent lives" Gin said with as he took another swig.

"Alive!, doesn't she know what he does to people, to children no less?" Sarah asked with a look of anger on her face.

"Of course that's why she wants him alive to know where he's sending them" Gin said as he finished his drink "I'm going to get my blade fixed, you deal with the kid"

"What do you want me to do?" Sarah asked as Gin simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea, he seems to like birds" Gin said with a grin as Sarah frowned at him.

"I'll think of something" Sarah said as they stood up and left the tavern. Gin nodded his head and walked up the street.

"Yasei come here!" Sarah called out as Yasei landed in front of her with a crouch before standing up like a normal person.

"Food" Yasei simply said with a smile as he opened his mouth and brought the squeaking bird's head inside.

"That's not food let it go" Sarah said as Yasei frowned and released the bird which pecked at his face in revenge before flying away.

"Do you want some candy?" Sarah asked as she watched Yasei stop growling at the free bird. He turn to her with a wide smile on his face in a matter of seconds because he understands what the word candy means.

"Take my hand then" Sarah said as she held her slender pale hand out which he grabbed quickly.

The two of them walked down the street while Yasei stared in awe at all the items being sold at the markets. They entered a medium size candy shop and were greeted by a overweight man with a long black hair.

"Hello what can I get you two" The overweight man said with a warm smile as he leaned down to Yasei's height "Might I suggest the choco explosive ice cream its delicious if I say so myself"

The overweight man patted his stomach and laughed making his hair flutter in front of Yasei's face.

Yasei remembered a younger him learning how to swing with the help of the giant lion's mane and hasn't swung around once after he left with Sarah and Gin so he grabbed it and jumped up.

He was disappointed at the fact the mane fell off making him fall onto his butt while also revealing the man's shiny bald head which shocked Sarah along with the other parents and kids in the store.

"Yasei give it back now!" Sarah exclaimed as Yasei simply stared at her and the wig in his hands before climbing up the man like a tree and planting the wig on his head before leaping back onto the floor "I'm so sorry sir"

"Sorry" Yasei growled out which confused the man at the strange accent the young boy has before simply fixing his hair.

"No worries ma'am happens a lot, now what would you like?" The man asked with a warm smile as he moved his hair behind him.

"Uh I'll have the banana split with two scoops of tangerines" Sarah said as she glanced down at Yasei "What do you want?"

Yasei simply pointed at the most eye catching thing on the menu which is the chocolate ice cream covered with melted fudge, sprinkles and jelly beans.

"I guess he'll have that" Sarah said as Yasei rapidly nodded his head.

"Of course that will be fifteen beri" The overweight man said as he placed the two treats on the counter while Sarah handed him the money "Enjoy and come again"

"Tasty" Yasei said after taking a long lick and smiling before he devoured the treat in a single bite.

"Yasei you're about to experience pain for a couple of seconds, let that be a warning every child must learn when eating ice cream" Sarah said with a smirk as Yasei stared at her in confusion before he clutched his head in freezing cold pain for a couple of seconds.

"So what did you learn?" Sarah asked as Yasei rubbed his forehead.

"Tasty candy hurts" Yasei groaned making Sarah shake her head.

"Not all tasty candy just that one if you eat too fast" Sarah said as Yasei simply nodded his head.

"Alright lets go hom-!" Sarah didn't finish her sentence because a huge muscular man with tattoos covering his face bumped into her which sent her treat falling onto a shorter man's white suit while she fell to the ground.

"The fuck!?" The short man yelled in anger as he instantly took a handkerchief and started wiping the treat which only made it worse as the stain grew "You're gonna pay, this suit cost me seventeen thousand beri"

"Hey your friend bumped into me, besides I didn't even get to take a bite so he should pay for both of us" Sarah replied as lifted herself off the ground but gasped in pain due to the large man stepping on her left hand.

"Listen you can either pay with money or blood your choice" The short man said as he threw the handkerchief to the ground and pulled out a twisty dagger.

He pressed it against her cheek making Yasei growl in anger at the dangerous weapon which caused blood to trickle down her pale cheek.

Yasei snarled and lunged for the short man but was stopped as a large hand grabbed him by the head and easily lifted him off the ground.

"Let go of him right now!" She said with a serious tone as she quickly moved her right hand to her waist and took out a sleek black and dark green pistol which she pressed against the short man's forehead "You got five seconds"

"You got a lot of nerve drawing a gun on me bitch?" The short man snarled while the large man pressed down on the arm and tightly squeezed Yasei making him snarl in pain as he kicked and slashed at the air.

"What's going on here?" A burly marine asked as he and three other marines walked over to Sarah, Yasei and the two men who let out annoyed growls.

"Nothing she fell over and we was about to help her up" The short man said as the muscular man helped her up with a strong pull that made her stumble slightly before lowering Yasei to the ground and giving his head one final squeeze.

"Thank you kind sir" Sarah said as she shook the muscular man's hand tightly making him let out a muffled groan of pain at how tight she was squeezing his hand.

"Alright Randal, Bruce leave first" The burly marine said as the short man Randal and muscular man Bruce simply nodded their heads and left.

Yasei snarled at them before turning to face Sarah and saw the blood that continued to trickle down her right cheek along with blood running down her forehead.

"You're hurt" Yasei said with a concern tone in his voice.

Sarah wiped the blood coming down her forehead with the back of her hand which stopped it from reaching her light green eye and white eye patch before doing the same with the cut on the cheek as she smiled at him.

"Don't worry I'm fine see" Sarah said as she turned her head side to side and swept her shoulder length red hair backwards to show Yasei she is okay despite a few cuts "What about you are you okay?"

"I'm tough" Yasei said as he mimicked her head motion making her smile.

"Alright then come on lets go home, its almost bed time" Yasei nodded as the two of them continued down the street and entered the tall hotel.

* * *

"And despite the gold weighing him down he and his crew managed to defeat the lightning god and save the Island" Sarah finished as she stared down at Yasei sitting on her lap with a large grin on his face.

"Awesome!" Yasei said with stars in his eyes as he stared at the book "I want to meet him"

"I think you already did" Sarah said with a smile making Yasei stare at her with a look of shock on his face.

"I did!" Yasei exclaimed as he tried hard to remember.

"Yasei the man who gave you that hat is the person from all the stories" Sarah said as she picked up the strawhat and placed it on his head making his eyes widened.

The image of a smiling man with messy black hair, a scar underneath his right eye, fair skin and wearing a red long sleeved shirt, blue pants, wooden sandals and the same strawhat on his head appeared in his mind.

"So he alive?" Yasei said slowly as fuzzy memories of him and the man flashed in his mind. Yasei saw Sarah gain a frown as she let out a sigh and held his shoulders.

"I'm sorry but he died a long time ago" Sarah said as she saw the sad look appear on Yasei's face "Though you should know that he did become the second pirate king" Sarah said as she saw a small smile appear on Yasei face along with tears that he quickly wiped away.

"He became king then?" Yasei asked getting a nod in return making him tighten his grip on the hat "Can I be next king?"

"I don't see why not, but what reason do you have to become the next pirate king?" She asked making Yasei gain a serious look on his face.

 _"So you wanna be the next pirate king?, You should know that_ _there will be a lot of strong people both marines and other pirates standing in your way do you think you can beat them all?"_

 _"Then as the soon to be second pirate king Monkey D Luffy keep my hat as a bond between a previous and new king of the sea"_

"I forgot but I promised him that I would become the next king" Yasei said as he formed a wide smile "And I want to make my friend happy"

"Then of course you can, though I want you to promise me that you'll look after yourself since a lot of people are still trying to find the one piece and the marines are really cracking down on piracy" Sarah said as Yasei grinned.

"I promise" Yasei said as Sarah smiled warmly and gently kissed his forehead before tucking him into bed.

"Good I'll talk to Gin about putting some time aside to train you, now try to get some sleep" Sarah said as Yasei quickly went to sleep making her smile as she turned off the light and left the room.

* * *

"So he wants to become the pirate king huh?" A gruff voice asked making her turn around and stare at Gin who is sitting on the couch with a bottle of rum in his hand.

"How much of that did you hear?" Sarah asked as she sat down and snatched the rum from his hand.

"Just the part about you telling him why its dangerous" Gin said as he watched Sarah take a long swing before handing his bottle back.

"Yeah apparently he made a bond with the pirate king, Id say its before he went feral" Sarah said as she took out a suitcase and opened it up to reveal a a dark red and blue sniper rifle, two dark green and black pistols and a bunch of ammo.

"Well I'm glad the kid has a dream and all but you know how the marine treat pirates now days, hell they barely tolerate us" Gin said grumbled as he folded his eyes.

"But I think he can handle what the marines throw at him since I still get chills remembering what he did to Hajime" Sarah said as Gin shook his head.

"I know what you mean I've seen frenzied fishmen before but that kid something else entirely" Gin said with a small smile as he remembered Yasei's brutal assault.

"Then its settled then, what days are you going to put aside to train him" Sarah said with a eager grin.

"You know I ain't no teacher" Gin said with a shake of his head making Sarah frown making him grin slightly "Let me finish, I can't teach him but I can call in a few people who owe me some favors that can lend me books and such to help the kid out"

"You're the best!, I'll get you a sake bottle that's as big as your biceps" Sarah said as Gin gave her a nod and left the room.

"Also I call dibs on a short man in a expensive suit and a scarred up giant" Sarah said with fire in her eyes as she followed Gin while tightly clutching her suitcase.

* * *

 **Nine Months later**

"Alright now I should drop these off and finish off with a sprint around the docks" Yasei muttered with perfect clear to understand words as he jogged home while adjusting the extremely heavy arm and shin guards.

A sudden cry made him stop and turn his head towards the alleyway where angered shouts was coming from.

He entered the alleyway and saw a group of boy surrounding a fifteen year old girl with light tanned skin, black shoulder length hair, grey eyes and wearing a dark blue button down shirt, black knee length shorts and matching shoes.

"Hey what are you guys doing to her?" Yasei asked as everyone turned to face him as he dropped the bags.

"Just teaching her a lesson" An overweight boy said with a sneer as he walked over to Yasei and towered over him.

"What did you just say?" Yasei said as he glanced at the girl and saw a bruise on her face "Did you hit her?"

"She cut me!" Another boy shouted as he held a bloody rag to the small gash on his cheek which prompted Yasei to glance at the blood covered small dagger in her hands.

"Yeah now beat it before you also get hurt" The overweight boy said as he pushed Yasei back.

"I ain't going anywhere until you guys leave" Yasei said as he stomped over to the big boy and tilted his head back so he could look him in the eyes.

"Fine you asked for it" The overweight boy growled as he threw a downwards punch towards Yasei's head.

 _Watch the enemies attacks first and use my agility to evade them_ Yasei thought to himself as he remembered reading the many books of combat and putting them to practice.

Yasei easily evaded the punch by leaning back slightly before evading the other punches and directing them away with his palms and forearms.

 _Then when you see an opening strike fast and hard!_ Yasei thought as watched a punch fly pass his nose before tensing his right arm and throwing his own punch directly into the overweight boy's stomach making him stumble back while clutching his gut.

The boy let out a growl and rushed Yasei before throwing a right hook that he easily side stepped and followed up with quick swift kick to the left knee making him fall to the ground.

"Stay down" Yasei said as he watched the overweight boy get up and throw a wide left punch that he ducked underneath and followed up with a jumping left uppercut making the boy fall over and his friends back away slightly.

Yasei stared down at the boy with a glare on his face before turning to the girl with a concerned look on his face.

The overweight boy wiped the spit and blood away from his mouth before he glared at Yasei and pulled out a black ten inch rod from his pants pocket. The boy ran forward and swung the rod at the back of his head.

"Watch out!" She shouted with wide eyes as she pushed Yasei out the way making him stumble to the side and watch the rod connected with her forehead which sent her crashing to the ground.

His eyes widened in shock as he bolted over to her side and saw that she has a bump on her forehead.

"She got what she deserved now its your turn!" The overweight boy said with a grin as he raised the pipe up and swung it towards the back of Yasei's head which stopped inches away as his right hand caught the blunt weapon.

"I told you to stay down" Yasei growled as he tightened the grip on the rod before the section he is holding got crushed "But now I'm going to break you!"

Yasei turned his head and glared at the boy making his eyes widen in terror as the enraged look on Yasei's face resembles a pissed off wild animal.

"Wha-!" Was the only thing to escape the larger boy's mouth before Yasei rammed his right fist into his stomach again but with a lot more speed and power behind it making him bellow over and throw up his lunch.

Yasei tightly grabbed the boy by his head and rammed his own head into his until the chubby boy's forehead cracked open and was now leaking blood. Yasei released him allowing him to collapse and groan in pain as he picked up a rusty pipe and raised it above his head.

"Stop" A pain toned voice called out as the rest of the boys watched the black haired girl grabbed a hold of the pipe and stop the downward swing "He's already beaten its over"

Yasei stared down at the blood covered boy who is weakly trying to crawl away before snarling at his friends making the scream in fear and run away while dragging their large friend away.

The girl threw the pipe to the side and put her weapon away. After watching the bullies leave Yasei tightly clench his fists and let out slow breaths to calm himself down just like the first book and Sarah taught him since it was very important.

"Thank you for helping me" The black haired girl said as she gently touched her head wound making her winch in pain..

"Are you alright" Yasei said as he crouched down and rummaged through one of the bags.

"Yeah though it hurts like hell" The girl spoke with a glare on her face due to the pain before Yasei stood up and placed pale green cream on her forehead and rubbed it in "W-what are you doing?"

"I brought this cream since its suppose to help with injuries, its the least I can do for saving me" Yasei said as he wrapped bandages around her head before forming a wide smile on his face "I'm no doctor but I hope that it helps you recover quickly"

Her cheeks reddened slightly as she locked eyes with Yasei before suddenly staring at the ground.

"D-don't mention it I just did what my parents told me to do when people need help" She stammered out as Yasei gave her a strange look for her sudden change in emotions.

"So why was they picking on you?" Yasei asked as he placed a dark green box in one of the bags for picking them up.

"They were trying to scare me into giving them free stuff since my mom own a weapon shop" The black haired girl they left the alleyway and sat on the steps of a building and watched the busy market "I'm Nina by the way, Kaminari Nina" The black haired girl said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you I'm Yasei just Yasei" Yasei said with his own smile.

"Yasei do you mind telling me where you learned to fight like that?" Nina asked making him form a grin.

"My father got me some books so I could learn my own style" Yasei said as he went into one of the bags and pulled out sweets for himself and Nina "What about you I'm sure you're able to use that blade if you managed to cut that boy?"

"Yeah my mom taught me to defend myself" Nina said with a soft smile on her face "My dad didn't want me to since he doesn't like seeing me get hurt but me and mom managed to get him to understand since its my dream to become the greatest swordswoman in the world"

"Seriously that's awesome" Yasei said with wide eyes making Nina gain an embarrassed look on her face.

"What about you?, do you have a dream?" She asked with a look of curiosity while taking a bite out of her dark green frosted cupcake.

"To become the next pirate king" Yasei boldly said while taking a bite from his yellow frosted cupcake as Nina just stared at him with stars in her eyes and look of awe on her face.

"Whoa that's cool!, my dad told me stories about the pirate king" She said with a mouthful of cupcake as a grin formed on her own face "I actually think you'll be able to do it after seeing you beat up that kid and I'll be there to see it happen"

"Thanks, wait what?" Yasei said with a look of shock and confusion.

"I said I'll be there when you become the next pirate king while I hopefully already became the greatest swordswoman" Nina said while being oblivious to Yasei's confusion "Since we're going to be crew mates we need to plan out how many crew mates we want, along with a type of ship and jolly roger"

"Alright but-" Yasei began to say until a voice rang out.

"Nina!, Where are you we finished selling our stock" A young male voice said louder making her stand up.

"Coming Dad!" Nina yelled before she turned towards Yasei and gave him a big hug "I promise to come back so we can plan out everything, I'll see ya later cap'n"

Yasei stared at her large smirk in silence as she run over to a tall yet thin good looking man with, pale skin, black hair, dark blue eyes and shaved black beard who picked her up.

He stared at her head wound with concern and anger to which she calmed him down before pointing at Yasei and smiling.

Her father gave him a respectful nod before walking away. Yasei simply sighed as he stood up and picked up his stuff before jogging home.

* * *

 **3 Years later**

A eighteen year old Yasei roared as his fist dug deep into the face of battered, bruised and bloody teenaged boy.

Blood burst from the scrawny teenager's mouth as his eyes rolled into the back of his head while he collapsed into the sandy ground face first.

 _ **"And Yasei has done!, he's beat everyone and now going to fight the champion tomorrow!"**_ A young female voice exclaimed as the crowd of men and woman roared with joy.

Yasei simply raised his right hand up making the crowd roar as camera lights flashed which lit up his sweat covered body showing off him six pack, biceps, broad shoulders and every other part of him letting people know how hard he trained to gain that lean yet incredibly ripped and toned body.

"Amazing kid you've done it again, I knew investing in you was a great idea" A short man with a thin mustache and pale yellow suit said with a grin as he waited for Yasei to leave the caged ring and throw him a towel before they started walking down a hall with a sign pointing to the changing rooms.

"Thanks Tony, I just hope that the champion is strong as everyone says he is" Yasei said as he wiped away his sweat and teenage boy's blood off himself before untying his long ponytail allowing his dreads to fall to the center of his back.

"Of course he is or he wouldn't be the champion" Tony said as he walked pass a group of men and woman while taking wads of berri out of their hands with a wide smirk on his face.

"Sure Tony just give me my cut so I can go" Yasei said with a annoyed look as he watched Tony run a thumb over a couple of notes before handing him a small stack.

"Make sure to get some rest!" Tony called out as Yasei simply waved him off and entered the changing room allowing him to get dressed in simply dark red v necked muscle shirt, ripped dark blue jeans and black wooden sandals before leaving the arena.

* * *

"So you're fighting the champion?" A familiar voice said making Yasei whizz around to see Nina standing next to the entrance with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing here?, I thought you wasn't coming until a month" Yasei asked with a confused look on his face as he stared at his friend who has grown from a tough girl into a tougher young woman with an athletic build due to her well toned arms.

She also got a haircut as her black long hair is now short in a stylized bob with the tips of her hair being dyed dark green and wearing black baggy pants with a silver skull belt to hold them up, a grey cotton long sleeved crop shirt that shows of the bottom section of her abs, black thick boots and two katanas in dark red wooden sheathes attached to either side of her waist.

"That was the plan but mom was struck with inspiration and made a bunch of high grade weapons so she decided to come and sell them before the rest of the merchants" She said with a sly grin on her face"I decided to tag along since I was done with training and wanted to plan out this whole pirate journey some more before we actually left but I overheard people saying that Yasei the beast is fighting in the arena so I had to come a see for myself"

"And?" Yasei asked as Nina's grin grew wider.

"That was awesome man!" Nina exclaimed as she remembered Yasei easily avoiding the guy's attacks and delivering powerful counter attacks that made the guy shake with pain.

Yasei smirked at the given praise before Nina suddenly punched him in his right shoulder making him take a single step back.

"Ow What was that for?" Yasei asked as he rubbed his pained shoulder.

"That's for beating the guy to a pulp" Nina said with a frown "You shouldn't of drag it out, how many times do I have to tell you"

"Sorry I know its just that something has been bothering for a while and fighting is the only way to not focus on it" Yasei said as with an annoyed look on his face as he tightly clenched a fist.

"Well I got pumped after seeing you fight so lets spar and chat" Nina said with a eager smile as she patted her two swords "Mom made these just for me and I want you to be the first person I use them on"

"Alright then lets see if those blades can handle my strenght" Yasei said with a grin as he cracked his knuckles before the two of them walked towards a crumbled down building while having small talk.

* * *

"So the reason you started arena fighting is because you remembered your home?" Nina asked as she swung her right sword at Yasei who avoided the sleek grey blade by leaning backwards and hopping back to avoid a downward quick slash with her left blade.

"Yeah the memory let me know that I come from crescent moon island which is a Island full of fighters and strong animals" Yasei said as he landed a couple meters away in a crouch position "And I think that I was apart of the royal family since someone said it was an honor to spar with the young prince"

"Wait what two things, how did you loose your memory in the first place and second you're a prince!?" Nina exclaimed the last question in shock as she dashed towards him with both swords at the ready while he stood up and charged forward.

"I either hit my head or blocked and repressed something terrible since besides everything else I don't know what caused my family and friends to die which forced me to grow up in the jungle" Yasei said as he watched Nina with a careful gaze as she suddenly jumped forward and flipped herself around and came at him with a flying kick "And besides the whole prince thing while it is a shocker I can't really call myself since I don't have place to rule due to it being destroyed by a volcano from what Gin and Sarah told me"

"Well once you become pirate king you can find an Island and recreate your kingdom" Nina suggested as Yasei skidded to a stop and grabbed her foot in a tight strong grip before quickly spinning around like a mini twister and tossing her toward the back wall of a currently closed bakery.

"Maybe but its going to take a lot of work" Yasei said as he watched Nina twist herself around and hold her right sword in her mouth before grabbing a low hanging bed sheet on a washing line and launched herself back at him.

"But you'll have your crew to help with that" Nina said after taking the sword out of her mouth and watched Yasei slid his right foot back, brought his left foot forward and clenched his fists while moving his left arm out lightly as he got into an actual fighting stance "Nitoryu Cresent Rose Slash"

Nina brought both her blades above her head and twisted her body before slashing at him while landing on the ground with enough force to crack the ground.

Yasei smirked as he watched the two blades rush towards his chest and tensed the muscles in his legs.

"Rabbit Blitz" He spoke before hopping backwards and out of the range of her swords making Nina's eyes widen as to her he seemed to teleport a few meters back but formed a smile as she saw the two rips in his tank top letting them both know he wasn't fast enough.

"And Ox Horn Fist!" Yasei shouted while tensing the muscles in his right arm and using his strong leg muscles to dash forward the instant his feet touched the ground and appear in front of Nina with his fist already heading towards her fist.

"Nitoryu Twin Oak Guard" Nina said as she quickly held her swords in a X crossed position out in front of her as Yasei's fist slam against the blunt side of her left blade.

She pushed against Yasei's feet making the teenage fighter push back and begin a struggle contest for control with the two of them slowly gaining the upper hand as her swords moved towards her chest while his fist moved backwards.

Nina suddenly lowered her blades making Yasei's fist fly pass her face before quickly smacking the blunt side of her right sword into his arm sending it outwards which forced Yasei to throw a left kick towards her skull which missed as she ducked and spun underneath it leaving him open.

She acted fast by bringing her left blade up and pointing the tip at the left side of his neck while quickly holding her right blade in a reverse grip and pressing the tip against the right side of his stomach. She gently pushed against him which stopped him from making any sudden movements.

"Nitoryu Thorn Pierce" Nina said with a smirk as she glanced at Yasei who let out a sigh and nodded his head before stepping back.

"That memory is really bothering you isn't it" Nina said with a concerned look on her face as she sheathed her blades.

"It is since while growing up with Gin and Sarah I knew that I had a family, friends and such which hurts as I don't know anyone even my own parents name and what they look like its also the fact they all died and I couldn't save anyone" Yasei said as he stared up at the cloudy sky with a pained look on his face before Nina gently punched him in the chest making him glance down as he now towers over her due to him being seven foot to her five foot and nine inches.

"Look Yasei we've been friends for a long time and while I still don't understand how it feels to grow up the way you did what I do know is that you've become a good person that is willing to help a stranger in need and become a decent member of society, or did you forget the times when you simply used your amazing jungle skills to climb a tall construction building just to get a kid his lost balloon back" Nina said with a sincere smile which made Yasei gained a embarrassed as he remembered that along with all the other times he helped people with simply tasks ranging from food delivery to helping Gin and Sarah catch a wanted gang.

Another gently punch to the chest drew his attention back to Nina who has a serious look on her face.

"Now stop worrying about the past since while it hurts just know that your parents and friends properly died to make sure their prince would live to see the future while your animal friends cared and protected you as their own, so the best you can do for all of them is keep living a long happy life"

Yasei didn't say anything as he pondered what Nina said and formed a smile.

"I can't believe you of all people are giving me good advice" Yasei said as Nina went to punch him again but he blocked her with his left palm "But I hear ya so I'll become pirate king, find out who wiped out my family and friends before rebuilding my kingdom"

"I'm glad I could help now lets spar for real" Nina said with a grin as Yasei nodded his head before the two of them dashed back with Nina drawing her swords again and Yasei tightly clenching his fists and tensing his muscles that bulged slightly and became bigger.

* * *

 _ **"Now the fight everyone has been waiting to see!, the challenger that has been wiping the floor with everyone Yasei the beast!"**_ A female voice exclaimed as the crowd of men and women roared and yelled as a bunch of people rushed to take bets.

Yasei let out a slow breath and cracked his neck before adjusting his white baggy knee length shorts and glancing through the metal chain link wall and stared at the crowd to see Sarah, Nina and her father Thomas yelling loudly in their support for him while Nina's mother Cynthia who has bigger muscles than her daughter yet still looks feminine, dark tanned skin, black hair tied back into a long ponytail and a eager look in her steel grey eyes.

Gin simply gave Yasei a thumbs up and fatherly nod which made Yasei simply nod back towards him and grin to the rest.

 _ **"And here is the undefeated champion Norio Satoshi the silent demon!"**_ The female voice yelled loudly as the crowds roar blared out to the point it was almost deafening.

Yasei locked eyes with the champion who is exactly his age and height. He has fair skin, long straight dark blue hair, with light blue eyes and a body type that is also identical to Yasei's body minus all the different sizes of scars littered across his body.

But what caught Yasei's attention was the thin scar running across Satoshi's throat. Satoshi himself simply nodded his head at Yasei before stretching his legs and adjusting his black below the knee shorts.

 _ **"Now fight!"**_ The female voice shouted prompting Satoshi and Yasei to walk towards each other as they stared each other down in the middle of the sandy ring.

* * *

 **And that's the end in the next chapter Yasei and Nina starts their journey.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Wild Pirates**_

 _ **I do not own anything to do with the One Piece universe since all of that belongs to Eiichiro Oda. I only own my Oc's.**_

* * *

Setting sail and starting a journey

"Man this champion got some skills doesn't he" Cynthia as she watched Yasei and Satoshi evade and parry each others rapid attacks while moving around the pit.

"Yeah that makes him the perfect opponent for Yasei" Gin added as he saw Satoshi take a punch straight to the right cheek and quickly return one that struck Yasei in his gut which raised him off the ground for a couple seconds before he suddenly twisted his body around and slammed his right knee into the same cheek.

"I wonder how long this fight will take, They're both battered and bruised" Thomas spoke with concern as he stared at the bruises that litter the two fighters bodies while their heads snapped back from taking a punch to the face which sprayed blood through their teeth.

"They're just testing each other Dad" Nina said which drew her parents, Gin and Sarah's attention while she stared at the two fighters who have a critical look in their eyes "I sparred with Yasei countless times to know when he's warming up but after that exchange he is finally done"

"It looks like the same can be said for his opponent, Kick his ass Yasei!" Sarah spoke before cheering loudly prompting Nina and Thomas to do the same while Gin and Cynthia just grin as Yasei and Satoshi's fists slammed against each other.

* * *

Yasei pulled his fist back before quickly blocking a punch with his left forearm and direct Satoshi's arm to the side leaving his torso wide open for a barrage of quick lighting fast jabs.

Satoshi right hand snapped forward and caught Yasei's wrist before he spun inwards and rammed his left elbow into his nose making blood splatter out from the bridge of his noise.

Yasei eyes squinted due to the pain and felt his feet leave the ground, his body was still stunned so he could stop himself from being hoisted onto Satoshi's shoulders.

The crowd roared in amazement as Satoshi quickly drove Yasei to the ground head first but Yasei countered as he stuck his hands out and bent them as he body moved closer to the the sandy floor before he pushed off his hands and landed on his feet.

"Rabbit Blitz" Yasei spoke after tensing the muscles in his legs and leaping back leaving a puff of sand in front of him as he vanished from everyone line of sight beside Nina, Gin, Sarah and Cynthia.

Satoshi glanced around while hearing the shifting sound of sand coming from the left and quickly brought his arms up to protect his left side but was surprised by seeing another puff of smoke before a sudden burst of pain came from the top of his head.

 _He's good I finally found someone with some actually skill!_ Satoshi thought as he stared at the ground while hearing the sound of feet hitting ground and feeling another burst of pain flared up around his right cheek which sent tumbling away leaving a trail of dust.

 ** _"And the challenger lands a powerful spinning axe kick on the champion!"_** The female announcer exclaims as half of the crowd explodes in cheers and what they just saw while other's roared in anger as they watched Satoshi roll into a crouch and dig his feet in to stop himself from slamming into the pit wall.

A couple angry crowd members ran over and started threatening him to not lose due to how much money they have on him. He ignored them and simply smiled at Yasei while the pain of those two attacks fueled his fighting spirit.

"Missile Rush" Satoshi muttered before he sprinted forward with the same speed Yasei used as the two of them went straight back to parrying and attacking in a blur.

"That was an amazing display of agility but that other guy is just as good" Cynthia spoke up as Yasei was moving his head to the right just as Satoshi stopped his incoming left punch before quickly lowering that arm and twisting his body clockwise.

Gin, Nina and Sarah all knew that he followed up that feint with a seamless transition into a spinning roundhouse kick with his right leg aimed towards the right side of Yasei's unprotected stomach.

" _That kid is seriously skilled he must of dedicated himself to training to achieve a certain goal"_ Gin thought as he and everyone else watch Yasei stop moving to avoid the fake attack and quickly position his arms and got ready to block the attack due to the sudden sturdy muscle tone his arms gained.

Gin narrowed his eyes as he watched Satoshi quickly raise his incoming leg higher and snapped that leg downwards as he connect the kick onto the top of Yasei's unguarded skull making him stumble to the side and spin slightly do to the amount of force he put into that attack.

He glanced at Cynthia and Sarah as they too noticed the quick lighting fast decision Satoshi made which takes a lot of skill to pull off.

 _ **"The champion knocks the challenger senseless with a devastating kick!"**_ The female announcer yelled as Satoshi followed through with his roundhouse kick and quickly transitioned into a fast leg sweep.

"It's true they are both skilled fighters but Yasei has trained his body in a different way before learning from Gin" Sarah said with a smirk forming on her face as she saw the daze look disappear from Yasei's eyes before the young fighter suddenly did a butterfly twist making the crowd roar in excitement at the flashy evade of the attack.

Tony stopped sweating like a roasted boar while Gin's grin grew, Cynthia nodded her head in approval and Nina and Thomas screamed his name out even louder.

Just as his feet touched the ground Yasei leapt a good couple feet in the air while doing a back flip as he tucked his knees into his chest and spun around faster all while avoiding Satoshi's roundhouse kick which was moving at blurring speed.

Satoshi threw a punch as Yasei landed and watched as he evaded the attack before quickly leaping up and ramming his right knee into nose and followed that up by quickly latching onto his shoulders and placing his feet on both sides of his hip before leaning backwards and flipping through the air and away from him.

Yasei did a kip up and turned around to see Satoshi fist inches away from his face as it slammed into but didn't due a lot of damaged as he managed to slid his head out of the way making Satoshi's fist fly pass him.

The two of them locked eyes and formed a quick smirk before starting a quick exchange of punches and kicks that only increased in speed until the two of them were throwing non visible punches and kicks which sent blood splattering all over the sand, walls and any people close to the cage.

 _ **"They are attacking each with even faster speed than earlier, I can't tell what's happening!"**_ The female voice shouted in awe as everyone swarmed the cage to get a better look at the two fighters that now started to blitz around the arena while the cage walls sometimes gained random dents.

Satoshi and Yasei both skidded to a stop as they stared at the damaged they did to each other while slowly regaining their breaths. Cuts dripping blood, multiply bruises littering their bodies, each one having an eye swollen shut and Yasei having a left arm and Satoshi having a broken right leg.

 _ **"B-Both of them are suddenly covered in bruises and blood!, I think this match is finally coming to a** **close"**_ The female voice stuttered as the crowd tightly hold their wads of money while Tony is now biting his nails. Gin, Nina, Sarah, Cynthia and Thomas were on the edge of their seats and amazed at how much damaged they did to each other and yet they are still smiling.

"Man this is a great fight" Yasei said with a grin before spitting out a wad of blood.

"I agree, allow me to treat you to some food after we get patched up"Satoshi replied to which Yasei nodded his head before Yasei sprinted forward leaving a trail of dust behind him while Satoshi shocked everyone by kicking off the air with his remaining good leg which made Yasei gain a fierce grin.

"Dragon Kick!" "Tiger Fist!" Both of them shouted as Satoshi twisted himself and around and landed a flying kick which struck Yasei's left cheek while his own fist rammed deeply into Satoshi's stomach.

 _I can't wait to fight him again!_ The two of them thought as the pain of those attacks was finally too much for their bodies to take as they passed out.

Everyone was surprised when they flew backwards and crashed through opposite sides of the cage wall which exploded apart. The crowd dived out of the way as the two fighters tore through the wooden stands and only stopped once they slammed into the thick stone walls which gained multiply cracks on impact.

 ** _"I-Its a draw!"_** The female voice yelled in utter shocked as the entire arena was in a uproar at what happened right in front of them while the people surrounding Satoshi and Yasei saw that they are sporting blood covered grins on their faces.

* * *

 **3 Months later**

"Thank you for everything I'll do everything I can to make both of you proud!" Nina exclaimed as she kept his forehead against the floorboards.

"Where is this formal nature coming from?" Cynthia said as she walked up to her daughter and easily picked her up onto her feet.

"Well I know that I used to be a trouble maker growing up and still a bit of handful now so I wanted to apologize for any trouble I caused you guys before I leave" Nina said as she stared at her mom who pulled her into a gently hug.

"Listen I'll be honest even with my rough and tumble nature you've been quite a pain to raise and before you start I know that I'm to blame for my parenting style" Cynthia said as she glanced at her husband who has a smile on his face before staring at Nina's pictures on the walls that show her in bandages for little and serious injuries but still smiling.

"But when I started seeing girls cry after taking a little scrape to the knee and boys start blubbering like babies and seeing my little hell raiser with wide curious eyes, smiling and laughing after breaking a bone, getting into another accident and even fight boys and girls way older than you just because they picked on someone weaker than them well it makes my heart warm to see my daughter be so damn tough and protecting"

"Mom" Nina simply said as she saw tears starting to form in her mother's eyes which made her own tears start to flow.

"Look and what you made me do" Cynthia muttered as she hugged her daughter tightly to which she got an even tighter hug in return.

"I guess I got to confess too" Thomas spoke as he held his daughters hands in his own "When you used to get angry at me for not allowing you to do all those dangerous stunts it hurt a lot to hear my daughter say she hated me with such passion that I actually started to somewhat believe it but every time you prove me wrong with an clumsy apologize whether it be pulling out important flowers and filling the garden with my favorite flowers or breaking the greenhouse since you was trying to place drawings of the suns inside to make them grow faster"

Thomas stopped speaking as he stared down at his teary eyed daughter and kissed her on the top of her head before smiling.

"All of that combined with the time you was exploring a cave for too long and I broke my leg getting you out, I thought you would be angry at me for stopping your fun but what surprised me was you hugging me with teary eyes and a lot more snot actually willing to stop exploring just to make me love her again" Thomas had tears running down his eyes as he remembered his young tomboy daughter exclaiming that inside his head.

"Its all of those good and bad moments which makes me proud to be the father of such a stubborn and head strong yet also kind and caring girl" Thomas glanced at his wife who had tears running down her face which made him slightly smile since he rarely saw her cry "And I'll say it now and every time you want me to, I'll never stop loving you and won't start no matter what you do understand my little rose"

Nina had tears and snot running down her face after hearing what her father told her to which she instantly wrapped in a tight hug which he enjoyed.

"See even after nearly choking me to death I still love ya!" Thomas said with a wide smile as Nina wiped away her tears and snot before smiling.

"I love you guys truly" Nina said as she stared at her parents who stared back at her with undying love and support.

"We do to now don't forget all the training I taught you I want the world to know my daughter's name!" Cynthia declared after wiping her tears away.

"And don't stop looking for the truth no matter how hard it seems and how many people try to dissuade you" Thomas said with a wide smile "Oh and before I forget tell Yasei that while I don't doubt his skill if anything happens to you he'll become food for my plants"

Nina laughed and nodded her head before giving both of her parents a kiss on the cheek.

"Also we brought your things to the docks, Satoshi said that he'd help you load it" Cynthia said as they watched their daughter picked up her swords and attached them to her hips before throwing on a black sleeveless hoodie and leaving it unzipped.

 _I guess its time to start our journey_ She thought while nodding her head and leaving her house as she sprinted towards the docks.

* * *

"Thank you for raising and training me for all these years!, I'll make both of you proud by becoming the pirate king and restoring my old kingdom!" Yasei exclaimed as he kept his forehead against the floorboards.

Yasei's fists tightened as he tried to stop his tears from falling onto the ground.

Gin sighed and walked over to him before resting a strong hand on his head making him look up and see the proud smile on his face.

"Don't thank us and don't think that you're somewhat in debt to us either, we simple decided to save a child from a shitty situation" Gin said making his adopted son stare at him with wide eyes "So the least you can do is make the newspapers print interesting stories about you and your crew causing chaos"

Yasei nodded his head before Gin was suddenly pushed aside and fell on his back while Sarah enveloped Yasei in a strong hug.

"The seas can be dangerous just so always be careful, eat healthy food!, don't forget to exercise and remember to treat your crew mates with kindness since their is power in numbers!" Sarah spoke rather quickly with worry clear in her voice.

Once she finished listing off more instructions to keep her adopted son safe she stared down at Yasei who simply smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't worry mom, I'll come home and tell you guys everything" Yasei said with a reassuring tone which made Sarah's eye start to tear up as Yasei never called her that which prompted her to tightened her hug and cut off the air to Yasei's lungs.

"Alright Sarah don't kill the boy before he starts his journey" Gin spoke up with a small grin as Sarah released her hug allowing Yasei to flop to his side and take in large amounts of oxygen.

"Sorry I forget my own strenght sometimes" Sarah said with an apologetic smile as Yasei simply accepted her apology.

"Now Here I got one of my buds to create this for you since I know how skilled you are with these types of weapons" Gin said as he walked over to a closet door and took out a sleek seven foot three inch metal bo staff along with a box wrapped up in dark purple paper.

He threw the staff at Yasei who caught it and was surprised that it is quite hefty even though he works out with extremely heavy weights on. He inspected the staff and stared at the black vine and leaf like pattern running across the entire weapon.

"Yeah its a beauty he made and repaired our weapons, also there is a couple buttons on the side" Gin said with a grin as Yasei found four small buttons.

He pressed a button making a six inch pitch black blade stick out of the top turning it into a spear, he pressed another button making the spear snap in half and the blade sink back into the weapon while a thick grey cable connected the two sticks turning the weapon into nunchucks which is lighter than the staff and spear.

He clicked the third button making the wire go inside the left stick before two smaller handles jutted out from the two sticks turning them into a pair of tonfa that is heavier than the three previous forms.

"Now I see why you made me train with those weapon types" Yasei spoke as he pressed the fourth button which made the cable connect the tonfa together and send the handles back into the sides turning the weapon back into the bo staff.

"Of course it seemed like the best option due to the skill you showed on the Island" Gin spoke with a nod "If you run into a man called Jackson Hart he made it for you and decided to call it Jungle Fury after telling him about you"

"I like it" Yasei said with a smirk while twirling the staff with skill before resting against his shoulder.

"I had him make the weapon out of sea stone so you can deal with any devil fruit users you come across" Gin said as Yasei nodded his head as he remembered the story Sarah told him about them fighting a man who had the power to turn into glue and stuck Gin to the wall for hours.

"So what's in the box?" Yasei asked as he placed Jungle Fury aside while Sarah smiled at a brightly.

"I made it myself" Sarah spoke up with a proud smile as she handed Yasei the purple box "I hope you like it?"

"He better you had to capture two high ranking criminals just to pay some smug asshole to get the right materials for it" Gin growled in annoyance as he remembered the trader speaking to him like a slave.

"I know right I wanted to punch him in the mouth the moment he spoke" Sarah added as they watched Yasei open the box and take out a long sleeved black ankle length jacket with a white triangle pattern running across the bottom and along the trim.

Yasei glanced at the twelve black buttons running down each side of the jacket sides, checked the deep two pockets on the outside and three slightly smaller pockets on the inside. But what made him almost tear up again was his kingdom symbol of the back of the jacket.

Four large jagged black claws within a white vine circle.

Yasei glanced at the two of them who smiled back on him.

"Go try it on I wanna see how it looks" Sarah spoke as Yasei he removed his red shirt and left on his loose fitting white tank top before putting the jacket on which fit nicely.

Sarah and grin smiled as they stared at Yasei who is now wearing the handmade jacket, white tank top, ripped dark blue jeans, worn out black sandals and matching fingerless gloves.

He put on the strawhat to complete the outfit and tied his long dreads into a ponytail.

"Before you go here" Gin spoke as he dropped a steel suitcase in front of Yasei's feet making him give them a look as he opened it up and was surprised to see stacks of money "That's four hundred thousand, we combined what we made with your own stack of fighter money"

"Why would you do that?" Yasei asked as he closed the suitcase and stared at his adopted parents.

"It's the least we can do to help you on your journey without joining you because like it or not world runs on money and to get things done you'll need a lot of it" Sarah said as she hugged him tightly once again "But if its bothering you so much gain a high bounty so we can earn our money back"

"She's right you better not make the hunt easy for us" Gin added with a toothy smile revealing his sharp teeth before he and Yasei shook hands with a strong iron grip which suddenly turned into a one armed hug that surprised both Sarah and Yasei.

"Don't go dying too soon alright" Gin spoke with a serious yet caring tone as Yasei completed the hug.

"I don't plan on it dad but if I do just know I went down fighting" Yasei spoke with his own serious tone as they released the hug and Gin nodded his head.

Both him and Sarah watched Yasei pick up his new weapon and left the small safe house they called a home.

* * *

He took a deep breath and made his way to the dock with a confident walk. Once he got there he stared at Satoshi helping Nina put crates into a engine powered wide two person boat and smirked.

"Oi Guys!" Yasei yelled making them turn to face him.

"So I take it they were quite sad to see you go just like mine?" Nina asked as she placed a small crate filled with books in the boat before walking over to Yasei.

"Yeah I made a couple promises to come back alive, gain a huge bounty and cause chaos" Yasei said with a large grin which Nina matched.

"I'll help you keep those promises" Nina said as she and Yasei fist bumped "Also my dad threatened to kill you if something happens to me"

"Understood" Yasei chuckled as he knows how much he cares for his daughter.

"So I guess that's where you got the jacket, high grade weapon and suitcase" Satoshi asked as he glanced at Yasei's stuff with an interested smile.

"Yeah, they gave us enough money to do as we please" Yasei said as he showed them the money inside making their eyes widen.

"Holy shit we can buy almost half the things on the list" Nina said with a smirk as she closed the suitcase while Yasei nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm glad you two have some financial aid on your journey, you can use that to bribe me once I catch you" Satoshi said with a laugh.

"Speaking of capture when are the marines coming to collect you?" Yasei asked with a curious look as he gave his friend a pat on his shoulder.

"They're coming in a hour give or take" Satoshi said before he glanced at the endless sea in front of them "In all seriousness you guys know that once we leave this Island we'll be enemies"

"And who said that we have to be enemies" Nina spoke as Satoshi turned to face her and saw the serious look on her face "We're friends so if you and your people are in trouble we'll come and help and vice versa so no need to start cutting ties"

"She's right and if you guys decide to arrest us afterwards we'll simply kick your asses" Yasei added with a grin that matched Nina smirk making Satoshi sigh while forming a small smile.

"Such cockiness that only comes from the future pirate king and world's greatest swordswoman" Satoshi said spoke as his friend's smirk and grin widen.

"Which means only the future marine commander in chief can possible take us down" Yasei said as he held his fist out to which Satoshi hit with his own fist and did the same to Nina's fist.

"Of course I'm shaking with excitement at fighting you two" Satoshi said before Nina suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Stay safe mom told me that the sea are more dangerous than ever ever since pirate havens have started cropping up" She said with worry clear in her tone.

"The same goes for you two the marines have been cracking down on any pirates not aligned with them" He said with a strong pat on the back "And you better not let any other marine capture you besides me"

"Yeah, you better not let any pirates end your career besides us" Yasei replied as Nina released her hug allowing the two fast friends to grasp each other's forearms with a strong grip.

Satoshi watched Nina and Yasei speed away from the Island.

* * *

"So cap'n according to the list we made we should locate a navigator" Nina spoke as Yasei stared at the endless sea in front of them and smiled.

"Yep and then a chef so we don't starve" Yasei said as Nina nodded her head in agreement as she sat on top of a create.

"Yeah and from what we wrote as kids a singing chef and a gunslinging navigator" Nina said as she glanced at the list made in different colored crayons.

"Don't tell me we're actually going to follow that list?" Yasei asked as Nina gave him a wide smirk.

"Of course self proclaimed invincible captain" Nina said with a sly tone as she remembered a young Yasei declaring to be a strong and invincible captain so his crew mates don't have to worry about him.

"Fine whatever you say O great mythical swordswoman" Yasei retorted as he remembered Nina saying that she will find a magic sword of legends. Nina gave him a mock glare as she tossed him a bottle of apple soda and got herself a orange soda.

"Lets uncurl the sail and allow the sea and wind to guide us to an Island" Yasei said as he opened the bottle which fizzed over slightly while Nina easily uncurled the single sail revealing their jolly roger that Thomas made for them which is a skull and cross bone covered in claw marks and vines.

"So after how many years of planning and training the wild pirates are actually a thing" Nina said as she opened her own bottle "I still can't believe it"

"I know right, hell I know its going to be difficult trying to become the next pirate king against people who have been sailing for years let alone restore my kingdom against the same people that destroyed it" Yasei said as he glanced at the waves in the sea before Nina suddenly clanked her bottle against his which gained his attention and allowed him to see her grin.

"But as I told you before you have your crew to support and help you just like I know you'll do for me and everyone else with their own dreams" Nina said as Yasei gained a fierce grin as any doubt he had faded.

"Of course now lets show the world that this pirate crew isn't going to be stopped anytime soon" Yasei spoke with confidence as he and Nina drank their drinks while a strong gust of wind moved their boat even faster across the sea.

* * *

 **The start of the wild pirates in which Yasei and Nina meet their navigator.**


End file.
